Amour impur
by Aube De Morraili
Summary: Ah qu'il est difficile d'aimer lorsque la personne choisie est teintée de douleur et de ténèbres...
1. Black Vow

Un ange laissa ses ailes au Diable

Dans l'espoir de son amour interdit exaucé,

Il laissa sa pureté aux mains de l'Innommable

Afin de goûter au fruit qu'il désirait...  
㈎4

Une jeune femme vêtue de dentelle noire

Dans l'aube naissante trouva l'Ange déchu...

D'un regard tendre tendre lui donna un si doux espoir

Elle tendit sa main gantée vers cet être perdu...  
㈎4

Ah que l'Ange aimait cette jeune veuve !

Tombé amoureux dès le premier regard...

De sa beauté chaleureuse il s'abreuve,

En cette adoration il ne cessait de croire...  
㈎4

D'une passion pécheresse et impure

Ils consumèrent leur amour brûlant...

Mais que la réalité est cruelle et dure,

Dieu ne permit plus ce blasphème constant...  
㈎4

Pour voir son amour vivre encore un peu,

L'Ange déchu céda le reste de son être au Diable.

Lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux

Son seul amour lui fut enlevé par le Prince Infernal.  
㈎4

Une jeune femme vêtue de noir en larmes,

Se brise lentement loin de son âme sœur...

Une plume sombre teintée de sang entre ses paumes,

Elle ne ressentait plus que douleur...  
㈎4

Peut être un jour l'Ange et sa bien-aimée seront réunis,

Leurs bouches se retrouveront dans un soupir...

Que ce soit en Enfer ou bien au Paradis,

Pareille union ne saura que nous éblouir...  
㈎4


	2. Witch

Un jour dans une contrée lointaine

Le prince fut séduit par une ravissante sorcière...

Hélas cet amour ne pouvait apporter que peine,

La sorcière fut condamnée à brûler en Enfer...  
㈁3

Pauvre jeune femme sur le bûcher

Ton seul crime est d'avoir aimé avec espoir.

Les injures lacèrent ton cœur brisé,

Cette union est considérée comme magie noire !  
㈁3

Repends toi ! Repends toi !

Voilà ce que tu entends lors de ton supplice...

Levant le regard vers le ciel embrasé tu perds la foi !

De toute ton âme tu maudis les hommes et leurs vices...  
㈁3

Impuissant, ton amant te regarde

Ses cris désespérés se joignent à tes malédictions,

Les flammes te transpercent telles des hallebardes...

N'y a-t-il aucun espoir de rédemption ?  
㈁3

Le ciel enflammé a la couleur du sang,

Ces gens ont causé leur propre perte !

Te plongeant encore dans ce regard aimant

Du mal à présent tu es devenue l'Infante !  
㈁3

Repends toi ! Repends toi !

Le Diable de ton âme s'est emparé !

Hurlent devant ta torture les cruels villageois...

Il est trop tard pour qu'il espèrent demeurer en paix !  
㈁3

Appelant à toi tes dernières forces

Un sortilège s'échappe de ta bouche autrefois innocente,

Les cœurs des habitants d'effroi se glacent

Des ailes noires t'arrachent des flammes incandescentes !  
㈁3

Ton amour, de douleur se déchire et se met à pleurer,

Serrant entre ses paumes un ruban blanc...

Hurle sa souffrance devant ton bûcher enflammé,

Il l'aimait tant, sa sorcière au sourire d'enfant !  
㈁3

Autrefois dans une contrée lointaine,

Un prince perdit celle qu'il chérissait ardemment...

De ce pays, il voulait en faire la reine.

La cruauté des hommes l'a lui volé cruellement !  
㈁3

Depuis la disparition de son ange pur,

Il s'est laissé mourir parmi les roses immaculées qu'elle aimait...

Alors qu'il expirait, il perçut un tendre murmure,

Celle qui avait été maudite le rejoint dans la mort par un doux baiser...  
㈁3


	3. L'Hermine et la Laine

Comme il était beau ce jeune palfrenier...

Ces manières rustres lui semblaient si adorables,

Tout comme son sourire qu'elle trouvait printanier...

Elle se complaît tant dans cet amour inavouable !  
㈎4

Leur rencontre avait été fortuite,

Mystérieux hasard de cette indomptable Destinée !

Sous un porche secret fait de granit,

Noble jeune fille et paysan s'étaient croisés...  
㈎4

Belle Bérénice aux cheveux d'ébène,

Charmée par ce jeune homme éclatant comme le soleil

Elle se retrouve figée devant cette allure souveraine,

Qu'arbore ce jeune écuyer à la chevelure rousse teintée de miel !  
㈎4

Emprisonnée dans sa robe de deuil,

La jeune femme assise parmi les pommiers médite...

Quand surgissant entre eux, le jeune homme l'accueille

Alors sa solitude s'envole bien vite...  
㈎4

Comme elle aimait le regarder en secret,

Cet éblouissant adolescent au sourire jovial !

Insaisissable, semblable aux farfadets,

Il lui apportait bonheur durant la période hivernale...  
㈎4

Or, un jour, un prétendant vint demander sa main...

Cruelle torture pour cette enfant amoureuse !

Cachée derrière un puits, elle pense à se donner une fin,

Quand une silhouette apparaît, la foudroyant de ses prunelles orageuses...  
㈎4

Jeune paysan affable, le voilà devenu impétueux chevalier !

Mû par une force inconnue, il saisit la belle,

Courant à perdre haleine sur les sentiers qu'ils savaient dissimulés,

Les adolescents fuient le sinistre père et ses appels !  
㈎4

On perdit alors tout signe d'eux,

Le père de la noble jeune fille la renia, la pensant compromise

Si bien qu'au bout d'un an ou deux,

Leurs noms avaient été effacés des mémoires par la brise...  
㈎4

Au loin, là où la mer s'éclaire parsemée de sirènes,

Un village charmant et simple se dresse...

En ce pays où la douceur s'est proclamée souveraine,

Là où les paysans vivent en liesse...  
㈎4

Sur la place du village, si l'on prête attention

Apparaîtra une simple maisonnette,

Où des farfadets furent peints sur les frontons

Parés d'expressions guillerettes...  
㈎4

Ouvrant la porte, une jeune femme souriante sort

Parée de couleurs chatoyantes,

Dans ses cheveux noirs, quelques rubans d'or

L'éplorée est devenue bien souriante !  
㈎4

Un jeune homme aux cheveux de feu,

Cueille un baiser sur cette bouche si longtemps chérie...

Jamais il n'aurait cru devenir si heureux,

Demeurant aux côtés de sa délicate et douce amie...  
㈎4

Jeune valet amoureux de sa maîtresse,

De son cœur, jamais il n'aurait imaginé pareille merveille !

S'enfuir au loin avec sa paisible enchanteresse,

Enfant délaissée au parfum de groseille...  
㈎4

Jeune noble et paysan amoureux,

Que le bonheur vous semble délectable à présent !

Couple improbable si heureux,

De magnifiques enfants vous serez les parents...  
㈎4


End file.
